User talk:Troyb
Hey Troyb! Welcome to Transfanon, the Transformers fanon wiki! You are now an admin. I'll see about that userbox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:14, 1 July 2007 (UTC) One or two bureaucrats (Spelled right?) might be enough. We will think about admins when we have more users. BTW, want to be a bureaucrat? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:22, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *You are now a bureaucrat. What did you mean by being "known as the Beast Wars admin"? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Beast Wars Admin :) ***I got a confirmation e-mail when my wiki was up. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, half the fun is the other users. You start with the Transformers wiki and I'll advertise back at SWF. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:39, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I made an infobox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:08, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I have an idea for a policy. Feel free to post feedback. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:51, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **So I guess it is a policy. I'll find those pics. Do you want anything done to them like Ducimus? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:36, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Wow. I'm looking for the council, but no luck so far. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:50, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Here you are, Troyb! BTW, get any new members for this wiki? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I haven't had much luck either. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the Admin template :) I just Found something out. For links to canon articles put Example[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:16, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL,or not? Should we have an equal of DLs here? I've worked on the FA page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I agree. I'll officialize it later. Do you know anyone on SWF that likes transformers? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:34, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I've left something on our userpages at SWF. It isn't anyone elses page, so it isn't spamming. Also there is another policy up for discussion. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I don't know. There is still stuff we can do to get the wiki more ready for users. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Right now we only have three templates (I fixed the block one). We could always make more! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ****Not yet, but I will now :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **For all your organization needs! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Here you are! I got to go. Peace! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:17, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Mesa back! I'll see if I can get a logo. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:29, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Troyb! I'll update the list later today. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:02, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Really?, You're going to see Transformers? Tell me how it is! I put it coming in theaters as a special event. You can find it in the . Great. We really need more users. I asked Nighthawk leader of the NCIS wiki. May the transform be with you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ****Yep. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Predacon Put on your userpage. p.s. Look at the Fanon Cantina back at SWF. There is something about Transfanon. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:13, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *The Decipticons rule! I kind of support the Autobots, and I haven't seen the Beast Wars, so I don't know much about the Predacons. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) **OK, Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Congrats Troyb! How was the movie? Get any possible users? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ****I definatley plan on seeing the movie. Also, Zakkoroen from SWF said he would join. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:46, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *****OK. You can expect the pics tomorrow. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:33, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 00:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Image:MovieStar.JPG|Starscream Image:MovieBar.JPG|Barricade Image:MovieBlack.JPG|Blackout Image:MovieBone.JPG|Bonecrusher Image:MovieBrawl.JPG|Brawl More To Come I saw what you put about ItsWalky. I agree. Hot Shot eating babies makes no sense and is offensive to some. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:14, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure. I agree, the Transformers Wiki has some of the most pointless captions. You should get more users and I'll make a policy that make articles have to make at least some sense. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, they'll find us. And COBRA!!!!!! right back at ya :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***Not really. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ****Thanks for the video. Also: I got it covered. I protect all policies so only admins can edit them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:44, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *****Yes it does :) We would never have this much power at SWF! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Great video! Also, I added another policy. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I know. You have to type .Darthtyler 15:25, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Funny.Darthtyler 15:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **OK. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Policy I have a proposed policy. Be sure to vote! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:09, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Welcome back! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) WikiRequests Hey, go here! Respond so they'll make it!!!!!Darthtyler 18:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) SureDarthtyler 19:14, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 19:28, 5 July 2007 (UTC)]] Sure.Darthtyler 20:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 20:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC)]] Good.Darthtyler 20:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) OK, Cobra Commander. Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:48, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *OK. Peace out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:55, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **And so am I. I've passed more policies. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:15, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***I made a and, sadly, had to use it. What else could we do to help the wiki? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:21, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There already is the help desk and the watercooler as forums and it is hard to code them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:28, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Or maybe we should.... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks dude.DarthtylerTalk 22:44, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *We'll make forums. Then I'll ask if links to them could be put on the sidebar. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:47, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I'm using those TF movie pics for my articles! I made a forum. Select Forum on the sidebar and it will bring you to a selection. the new one is the Transformers HQ. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *****Since this isn't SWF WE CAN HAVE CLANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *The forum is now on the sidebar. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) **Will do.... done. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:39, 6 July 2007 (UTC) **So, should we put up an IRC? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:09, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ***IRC denied. We are still a small wiki. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ****Weird, Thats where I just left. Ill be back there. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:33, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ***I thought the same thing. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:57, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ****I got an idea. Halopedia Fanon is working for alliance with SWF. We should too! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:48, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *I might go to IRC, but I have other things to do. Go to the senate hall and write a little about Transfanon and say that they both have things in common, like both are sci-fi. Title it "Transfanon Partnership". [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:23, 8 July 2007 (UTC) **I'll start it. You can add comments. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:27, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ***Didn't work, but no big loss. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:22, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Spideyfanon *I got another idea. Do you want Transformers Fanon to be official partners with Spidermanfanon? Also, go here. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:10, 9 July 2007 (UTC) **YEAH!!! Right now I'm going through the articles on a Trash Raid. Everything is in the forum in the Transfanon council (Link on sidebar). [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ***Sure. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:43, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ****Should we allow joke articles? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:30, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *****I made an outline for a design for the Main Page. Tell me what you think on my talk page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:15, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ******Welcome back, Troyb. I'm working on a new look for the Main Page. There are already FA nominations (And we're reviewers ) And I made . I'll check on the FA noms and work on the Main Page design. If you have any suggestions, leave them on my main page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) OK. I'll help. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:29, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Maybe instead of starting off with the war you could start with his creation and why he and Shockwave have hatred toward Megatron. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:38, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Understood. Peace out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ShockBlast Your going to nominate it for GA, then FA? On Transfanon? Well, I'm in the middle of creating a GA hopeful on Star Wars Fanon (Aratech), but I might look at ShockBlast and help out, at least with some ideas if not contributing actively. So yeah, I should be able to help out. Now, let me ask you a favor: Can you create the following site notice: #The MoS and other policies are going under rewrites. See here for more infomation. #The FA's have been under discussion lately. Join the discussion here. The above two are the ones I want as a site notice. Also, I hope to see your thoughts on the MoS and FAs. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *If I find a good picture, sure. As for the site notice, just edit this: MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I can't, but you can because your an admin . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure I'll help, Troyb. But the think about telling the staff, I hate to say this, but its really just our own problem. Its nothing the staff can halp with. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. We don't have GA (yet ).